1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging device and an image processing method, and a program, and particularly to a technique that creates a blurring-emphasized image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fields of imaging devices, such as digital cameras, and image processing devices, corresponding point detection and image transformation are performed for a taken image acquired by what is called focus bracket imaging, and blurring is added to the taken image on the basis the results, thereby creating an image with a shallow depth of field.
For instance, in PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-271240), the filter characteristics of a Gaussian filter to be applied to a reference image are calculated on the basis of focus bracketed images, and the reference image is locally smoothed on the basis of the characteristics, thereby creating a blurring-emphasized image.
PTL 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-241424) discloses that when a noise adding filter is applied to an image, a region which includes a person or the like and to which noise is not intended to be added is detected, a soft focus process is performed for this region, and a noise adding process is applied to regions other than this region.